<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Clouds by ragnarok89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771567">Blue Clouds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89'>ragnarok89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chance Meetings, Don't Judge Me, Drabble, Early Work, Existentialism, F/F, Fate &amp; Destiny, Fluff, Introspection, No Dialogue, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Parallels, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Visions unfulfilled would become wishes of the sky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tomoyo of Nihon Country/Chii (Tsubasa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue Clouds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In all forms of dreams and wishes, most of those would become reality while some would remain only dreams, visions of the deepest, innermost desires, and nothing more and nothing less of that. The people who can see what would become of reality in the near future in their dreams would only know of that sorrow and pain.</p><p>For once in her life the priestess princess Tomoyo would only know of the truth that hurt in the inside out, the dark visions that would soon become reality with what abilities she had possessed as a dreamseer. She would only know of what tragedy would befall and that memories would only be vestiges of what made someone who they are now, what made them care about the one person, the precious person who seemed so far away from them now. She would only know of that heartache, when despite it all, she was truly in affection with one who would never return her feelings, not even in her dreams. When she daydreams, that was why that those visions would never exist but only in her own dreams.</p><p>As an artificial being, Chii would only guard the image of the one who had passed on and keep the vision alive, a reminder of what one had lost and only to haunt them for the rest of their days until the madness was vanquished. She was supposedly someone loved in her own right, even she was a creation, but she was made in the image of a beautiful ancestor, an image long tarnished by death and forever lost in the past for all time. She would dream of a humanity long gone, the humanity in the icy kingdom that was forever gone, but it would be inevitable that after she served her purpose, she would a part of the past. She would be a part of one's past and only an ancestor of the image lost in memory.</p><p>The visions of the past, present, and future would travel in both the creation and the priestess princess' minds, either haunting them or comforting them in the midst of all the chaos that occurred around, swirling dangerously until there would be no future for either one of the people that they truly cared for.</p><p>The dreams would serve truly for the creation and the princess, as different as they were, in separate dimensions and separate kingdom, they would look up to the blue clouds, the visions unfulfilled becoming wishes of the sky, and nothing more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>